


Dallas

by 8hephaestion8



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 10:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8hephaestion8/pseuds/8hephaestion8
Summary: A fictionalised version of what happened in Dallas.  That's right fiction.





	Dallas

What the fuck is he doing here?

Armie flushed from his chest upwards.  He felt the heat rise in him  physically and bloom in his brain. He had a million things going on his head, and couldn't  express any of them.  He was surrounded by people who knew, people who had no idea and as a consequence of his reaction were now wondering what exactly was going on.

Timothee was looking at him as if nothing was amiss. He had approached Armie and held out his hand and arm for a bro friendly clasp, conscious that it was not appropriate to hug Armie as he would normally on greeting him.  Armie for once did not grab him for a hug.  He looked him in the eye and responded in kind. There was a stand off. Then the boy had the wherewithal to smirk.  Elizabeth sidled up to him: “People can see”  Naseema held her phone camera up, other hands were going to phones, Armie pulled his mouth into some kind of smile and gathered himself.  Dead eyed he looked into Liz’s face as the picture was taken, a semblance of a smile, dropped his hands from around her and a step away to look where Timothee had gone.  He hadn’t gone anywhere, he had bided his time and walked towards Liz. 

'Hey, let’s take a selfie, get close…yeah.'

Timothee pouted a duck lips face.  They both laughed as if they were the greatest of friends, exchanging hellos and how are yous and the babies etc. As Timothee turned away, the façade dropped and a look of disgust passed across his face. Armie stood there mesmerised, he was now burning, his face was very pink, sweat was beginning to pulse on the hairline of his neck and he felt sick.  He took a moment, the burning began to turn to a warm feeling, he had got back some of his self control.

'Excuse me, I am just going to the bathroom.' 

He looked meaningfully at Timothee, who ignored him and wandered off to talk to Will.

Will was passively standing by, obviously waiting for Timmy’s return, he wasn't even looking at Armie he didn't have to, Armie felt his triumph from 10 yards away.  Armie’s physical reaction was one of fight or flight, he knew that if he went across to talk with Will he was liable to make a fool of himself.  He had reason to feel unsettled.  Will had been more than a friend to Timothee, and here he was back on the scene.  Timothee had told him that he was coming to the event, but not that he would have company, and he was not expecting that Timothee was actually going to bring Will.  He knew that Will had travelled with Timothee, he could bring one guest on the private plane that Amazon had hired to make his promotional tour easy, and he explained that only Will was free to travel with him and that it had been a long time since he had spent any meaningful time with him.  He wanted to get back on good terms, Armie had nothing to worry about but Timothee had never fully explained what the relationship was, he just said: 'Yeah, we fucked. We’re good friends, nothing more.'

When Armie asked if Will minded Tim being with him, Timothee bald-faced said:

'Well..he said…you are not actually in a relationship…you’re just fucking – Armie’s married…how can he really be your boyfriend?  That’s not a relationship, he is just taking advantage of you…how many other on set romances has he had or ‘boyfriends' ...'

And carried on questioning Timmy in the same vein for half an hour, trying to reason to no good effect. That had been the cause of the rift, they hadn’t spoken for six months.  It hadn’t helped that Will had come to Crema and found himself unexpectedly replaced by Armie.  And it wasn’t just the sex, Will and Timothee had been close, the arrival of Armie displaced Will as Timothee’s confidant and sometime partner.  Will found himself excluded in Crema, cast and crew surrounded and protected Armie and Timothee’s relationship, and it was a relationship, a connection so deep that pre-existing relationships fell immediately by the wayside.  Even Will could see this, he stayed for a few days and took himself off for a tour around Italy because he could not see the point of staying and being ignored.  He told Timothee he would see him in New York, even though he knew this was unlikely, especially after what had been said - they had not parted on good terms, Timmy was resolute, he wanted Armie under any terms and any circumstance and nobody was going to tell him what to do, if Will didn’t like it he could fuck off.

Man had replaced boy. He knew how to soothe Tim's nerves, how to give him confidence when he felt like he couldn't deal with all the new situations he found himself in and above all he knew him, like he never had to explain anything. And Armie felt the same, they just clicked and they never stopped talking. No day went by where they either didn't talk over the phone or Face Time. They were glued onto each other inseparable from the day they met.

Timothee told Armie everything, it was no comfort.  The thing that gnawed at him was the physical relationship that Timmy had had with Will.  The thought of Will’s hands on Timothee, the fact that he had kissed him, caressed his body, had been inside him, put his mouth on him, experienced orgasm with him brought the feeling of hives on Armie’s skin. Skin that had covered Timothee reacted badly to this thought, it flamed, it wasn’t a blush it was the heat of rage.  Tim’s body was his – other people had already noted that a sign with ‘Mine’ engraved hung figuratively over Tim’s head, whenever Armie saw him this was reinforced, maximised when he held him close. He swung away from Will, already a distance he moved off even more.  Timothee watched out of the corner of his eye, he smiled, he liked it when Armie was wild, he was always rewarded, he was looking forward to being on his own with him.

On his way back to the table, Armie went across to them both; Will was polite and said ‘Hello’, Armie ignored him, Timothee side eyed Armie, Armie didn’t give a shit.  He purposefully, took Tim’s arm in an obstentibly friendly way and drew him to one side, then he kept him walking.

‘Why are you fucking with me?’

‘What are you talking about?  Will?   Come on, we are not sleeping together, you know that. Come on.’

‘I don’t care to see you with him.  Why did you invite Will here?’

‘Why did I invite him?  Why did I invite him?  Listen, the last time I came to one of your events, everybody called me a third wheel.  I don’t fucking fit in with you married folks, I’d be standing here most of time by myself.  Am I lying, no I am fucking not.  I wanted to see you and if I had come by myself it would be too obvious.  Will is my protection tonight.  You have your fucking wife here, who you spend all your time with and who I have to tolerate.  Do I fucking ask you if you are still sleeping with her, no, I trust you. 

Trust me if I ever find out you are still fucking her, I will fucking leave you. 

Don’t fucking ask me about Will. 

I already told you he is still my good friend and I am not fucking giving him up.’

Armie paused, looked at Timothee and started laughing.  Kept both of them walking, out of the marquee down the grass lawn and the border of property.  There was no one around.  They could have the talk that they needed to have.  Both of them forgot about Will, he would have to fend for himself.  He was a means to an end and they all knew it.

‘I love you, you fucker.’

They fell into each others arms, quickly, surreptiously went into a swift deep kiss.

Armie pulled him further, between the hedge and the turn of the fence, under the cctv camera, brazen but they couldn't be seen, they have done this before and never been caught.  Ivan had taught them well.

Armie gathered him into his arms, once settled in the crook of his neck he pulled down the collar of the jacket and began to suck on his neck.  His tongue wiping his lips held purchase, teeth drawn back Timmy stretched upwards lengthening his neck giving Armie more space to work on, a circle of kiss marks bloomed around the soft tissue of Timmy's neck, they would be gone by morning but were highly visible if uncovered now.

Armie had learnt his lesson after the flight to Italy Brian had torn him a new one for marking Timothee when promotional pictures were due, they had had to call in a make up artist to show them how to cover the love marks on his neck.

Armie moved his lip work up to Timmy's face, he sucked on each lip individually, pulled both lips into his mouth, his tongue dove deeply into Timothee’s mouth they shared the kiss, Timmy wanted Armie equally, their style was that Armie would initiate and dominate but he also loved to taken by Timothee, who for now  and who by now had gone under, his body relaxed, soft awaiting a new assault on his senses. Armie’s purpose was evident, he was marking him reminding him that they did not share, the jealousy was equal on both sides.  No other partners.  Armie began whispering a chorus of love into his ear, starting with an intention to fuck him senseless when he got the chance. But he did not use those words, he dressed it in a symphony of descriptions, things that Timmy loved being done to him in bed. Licking and pinching nipples, tongue swiping his dick, finger in his ass, his armpit sucked, the lift and pull of one leg while Armie sucked on his balls, culminating in face to face fucking. Armie had endless ways of pleasuring him.

'Armie how long have we been out here?' 

'I don't fucking care, fuck ‘em. Undo your belt.'

Armie pulled the zip down and  began to stroke  against Timmy's hardness.  He looked straight into Timmy's face, a glassy stare met his gaze.  Tim was like water flowing, his body liquid and soft.

'Do you like that?' 

'Yes.'

'Who do you belong to?' 

'You know I belong to you.' 

Armie desired his smell, a kind of musky oily roiling smell that only Timmy had, he pulled him close as his hand moved from squeezing his shaft round to his ass, his finger found the crease and pressed downwards sliding towards Timmy’s hole a slight push enough to breach and then withdraw he brought the fingers to his lips and sucked them Timmy remained silent his breath shallow and noisy his eyes watching Armie’s fingers as they disappeared into that voluptuous mouth the flesh closing around them as they had when they closed and sucked his dick. He was beginning to get properly hard, balls tight. Timmy’s lip quivered, he was responsive to Armie’s touch, his body was on edge, tremoulous, tuned in to Armie and waiting to see what he would do next. Armies hand returned to stroke his cock upwards to follow the path already taken. The hand disappeared back into his trousers, no obstruction between trouser and dick the hand closed around his prick, squeezing, drawing forth pre-come, the thumb smearing the liquid beads before the fingers rose up and down, pushed further into the pants and squeezed balls between thumb and forefinger, then placing all fingers in his mouth, licking, sucking and pulling like he was eating fried chicken, savouring remains and taste. Armie smelt his highly perfumed hand, his boy, his essence.

'Mine... Remember that.'

Closed the zip, helped fasten the belt and pulled the now dreamy Timmy back towards the tent.

As they entered Liz caught them with a hard glance, she was furious, Armie smiled at her just  enough. She moved off back to the ladies table.  Will had been sitting beside her he stood also. Timmy moved off towards him he had some apologising to do.

The remainder of the evening passed uneventfully. Timmy split his time between Armie and Will; Elizabeth spent the rest of the evening with the ladies, she remained pissed, Armie run out of fucks to give.  They had a call to take pictures, they were taken and both returned to their relative friends.

'What’s your room number?'

'Aren’t you going back with Liz?'

'Yes, but I am coming over to you, you know the drill.'

'Yes, but I don’t understand why you can’t come over straight away.'

'Let me see what I can do.' 

'I’m in room 601.' 

'That‘s the penthouse.' 

'Yeah, they like me.' 

At the close of the event Armie went to have a burger with some of the husbands.  The phone in his pocket started buzzing, no sound just vibrating.  Liz tagged along, she thought she could keep him on track.

_Still hard come now._

'Sorry chaps, have to go. Ciao, see you later.' 

Burger forgotten.  Distracted. Checking for keys and other things that are looked for on leaving. Got up and put on his jacket, he was still in evening dress.

Looks all round, questions in faces – where is he going? 

Everyone knew where he was going.

'Oh, is it time to go?' 

'Yes.  There’s a car waiting outside.'

She should have known better- don’t ask, don’t bring embarrassment on yourself. Hard as her skin was, she felt every prick of pain where Timothée was concerned. Armie was adamant, he was protecting Timothée, their time was done the only question was when it could announced.

He dropped her off at their hotel. A cursory brush against her cheek, more for the driver than for her.  The driver knew what was up, he wasn’t fooled because he kept up with social media, and he could be trusted.  He was a driver for a number of film companies and he’d signed an NDA.

'You aren’t coming in?' 

'Nope.' 

'Where’s he staying?' 

Armie sent the driver the text Timmy had sent him – name of hotel, name of street it was on, if he told her she was liable to turn up on the pretext of late night drinks in the hotel bar.  That would be awkward as fuck.  She had no filter.  It would be a disaster. Best to keep her well away.  He didn’t want to tell her to fuck off but he certainly felt it.

'I’ll call you.' 

He no longer needed her.  It would have been easier if she had gone straight off after the event, she brought whatever shame on herself – he had no fucks to give and she knew it.  The future was brightly lit, and in it’s centre stood Timothee, his and only his.


End file.
